Mangekyo Always Wins
by Sasukec
Summary: What happens when Itachi entices Kakashi into one of his fantasy driven genjutsu illusions? A mock up yaoi pairing of lust, want, urges, and genjutsu. Yaoi, lemon, oneshot, smut, yada... Usual. Rated M for language and smut. R&R!


**Sasukec: Random Kakashi x Itachi oneshot cause Lindsey was anxious for the sex in Do Ut Des! So, here's something to hold her, and any one else, over until it REALLY happens in Do Ut Des!**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

"Ngh… Damn, he's… He's too strong…" A lightning-styled ninja muttered under his breath as he put his heaving back against a nearby tree. This ninja was none other than Kakashi Hatake. The silver-haired man pulled the kunai that was tightly bound to his hand closer to his chest in protection as both his black and Sharingan eye looked about the night covered forest.

A bush a few feet away rustled and it startled the ninja, causing him to turn in the direction of the bush. He held his guard high, watching with his Sharingan eye closely for any chance of a genjutsu or trick. But, there came none. Only a black crow fled from the bush, climbing high into the air causing Kakashi to relax slightly. He watched the crow until it was out of sight, relishing in the fact it wasn't _him_. However, Kakashi's relief was short lived. Moments after the bird had flown into the night sky, a hand had grabbed the silvered-haired man's free hand and another grabbed his kunai bound one, turning his own kunai against him.

Kakashi froze as the kunai blade was forced against his throat and his other hand that once held the kunai knife successfully restrained by a clone. A low, deep chuckle could be heard from the man that held his once free hand behind his back.

"Itachi…"

The Uchiha chuckled a low, deep chuckle.

"Kakashi, it seems you have fallen for it… Again."

Kakashi was confused for a moment, then realized, as his limbs were frozen solid the crow had only been a distraction – a way to entice Kakashi into his genjutsu. However, this confused Kakashi.

"H-How? My Sharingan couldn't have missed it!"

Itachi chuckled again as the atmosphere around them began to melt away.

"You forget, Kakashi. I possess the Mangekyo. Your pitiful Sharingan could not possibly hope to track the workings of my Mangekyo."

The silver-haired man tried all the techniques he knew for releasing himself from this illusion. He tried to stop his chakra flow, but just as he tried, Itachi changed the illusion. Kakashi now found himself chained to an invisible wall and unable to stop his chakra flow. Itachi clicked the back of his tongue in disapproval.

"Sorry, Kakashi. You are here to remain until I am done with you."

Itachi smirked and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha's smirk. Kakashi just wanted to… Kiss it? Itachi's smirk remained as Kakashi began to change. Change in emotions, feelings, and urges. Suddenly, the lightning ninja found himself wanting to jump Itachi and screw him like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi had never felt this way with anyone. No one. But, as Itachi's smirk increased, so did Kakashi's urges.

"Yes… You're coming along perfectly, Kakashi. From what I can sense, this will all be over quicker than you thought."

"What…" Kakashi paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "What did you do to me?"

The Uchiha unbuttoned his Akatsuki coat, then set it aside, leaving the Uchiha in pants and a fishnet undershirt. Itachi's deadly smirk never seemed to let up as he paced, Kakashi almost drooling from anticipation. He wanted to screw, suck, pleasure, or anything to the brunette. He'd never wanted something so bad.

"Well, you see Kakashi. I invented this little genjutsu to control the feelings of those whom I entice into this illusion. This is my reality and in which, I'm controlling exactly what you are feeling."

Itachi's eyes wondered down the lightning ninja's body until they stopped at his crotch. It was clear that Kakashi had feelings of arousal – it was clearly shown. Kakashi stifled a moan as he heard Itachi's voice again, then continued, trying to retain as much self-control as he could.

"Damn you, Itachi!"

"Oh, that couldn't possibly what you want to say to me, is it?"

Kakashi struggled again. "I want… I want to fuck you!"

The Uchiha chuckled and he allowed the shackles to release the silver-haired man. After Kakashi fell to the ground, he immediately picked himself up and attacked Itachi. Kakashi ripped his mask off then locked his lips onto Itachi's and immediately pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Kakashi backed him up until they hit an invisible wall in the dark abyss they were miraculously standing on. Although it was black all around the two men, they could clearly see one another.

Kakashi knew that he needed to resist this. Needed to fight these urges. But, they were too strong for the jonin to even _try _to resist. He wanted Itachi and he wanted him now. Deciding that he coulnd't fight these urges, Kakashi decided to give it his all.

Itachi inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt the jonin's hand grope his clothed crotch. This also caused the Uchiha to buck his hips up and moan into Kakashi's mouth between their clashing tongues. Kakashi continued to tease the brunette by rubbing his clothed crotch lightly. Itachi moaned again, a moan of wanting more. Kakashi understood his want.

Kakashi decided that the clothes were getting in the way as he removed his jacket and shirt, exposing his bare, perfect, muscled body for the Uchiha to explore as he pleased. It wasn't long until Itachi was completely bare of all clothes, including headband. The jonin attacked Itachi's lips again, biting and sucking at his lower lip as he did so.

The Uchiha lets his hands wander down to Kakashi's pants and began to unbutton them. Kakashi helped Itachi and pulled them off swiftly along with his boxers. After he pulled his pants off, Kakashi got on his knees in the dark abyss and held Itachi's erection in his hands, carressing and massaging it before taking the Uchiha fully in his mouth. Itachi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in pleasure with his hands tangled in silver hair.

Kakashi sucked hard, bringing Itachi's dick to the back of his throat again and again and occasionally licking from the base of his shaft to the tip, then back down again. Itachi cursed as Kakashi's sucking sped up in combination with humming.

"Ah… Fuck."

Kakashi continued to work at Itachi's member for a few more minutes until he felt Itachi's erection twitch slightly then a load of his cum filled Kakashi's mouth. He swallowed every bit of the cum, then stood back up and kissed and sucked on Itachi's collarbone. He murmured in Itachi's collarbone.

"Where's some lube…?"

The Uchiha replied between labored breaths.

"I don't give a shit… Fuck me. I want you in me."

Kakashi nodded then waited for Itachi to spread his legs. After Itachi had spread his legs some, Kakashi grabbed the Uchiha's right leg and lifted it up to where Itachi's knee was level with Kakashi's hip. Kakashi held his leg steady as he lined his erection up with Itachi's entrance.

"Pound me…"

Kakashi did as directed, and almost violently shoved his erection into Itachi. Since they used no lube, it was rough for Kakashi to move at first, but it soon became easier as each thrust sped up. Itachi's moans and groans became louder each time as pleasure mixed with pain.

In the midst of Kakashi's thrusts, the lightning ninja grabbed the brunette's dick and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Harder, dammit…"

Kakashi, once again, obeyed and the next time pulled his erection out until just the tip was inside, then shoved himself back inside. A cry escaped Itachi's lips as the jonin repeated the process over and over again, fucking Itachi straight into the wall. Itachi's hands were then placed on Kakashi's shoulders, digging into the jonin's skin, likely to leave marks.

"Damn you… Itachi!"

Kakashi cursed as he felt himself cum into the Uchiha. The brunette moaned as he came all over the two men and as Kakashi continued to ride out his orgasm. Finally, after a few shorts thrusts, Kakashi stopped moving and removed himself from Itachi.

Once again, the jonin found his body unresponsive as he was frozen where he stood. Itachi flashed his smrik again as Kakashi struggled again, then suddenly the black abyss _and _Itachi suddenly vanished.

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself back in the forest he was in moments ago. Nothing had really happened, but Kakashi was suffering from the effects the illusion had given him. The jonin was still trying to catch his breath as he lay there on the ground in the middle of the moon-tinted forest. Finally, receiving all his energy back, he pushed himself up and scooted his body over to the tree he was previously at. He sat against it, kunai still in his hand, as he looked up.

"I'm going to get that bastard one day. I'll find him, one way… Or another."

* * *

**Sasukec: I leave it up to you to decide whether Kakashi wanted to get Itachi sexually or just plain kill him :]**

**Hope you enjoyed; review! :D**


End file.
